waruburefandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuno Urushibara
is one of the female protagonists of the Seiken Tsukai no World Break series. Appearance Shizuno has maroon hime-style hair and green eyes. She has white skin and a rather more mature, well endowed body than Satsuki which is often brought up by her in jealous fits. She usually wears an academy uniform or training outfit at the academy. She also has a red mark on her breast, from when she was branded in her past life as a slave. Personality In the anime, Shizuno is portrayed as having a very deadpan personality with a monotone voice. She usually gets into a one sided argument with Satsuki which apparently she always wins, regardless of the situation. Shizuno is also an intelligent woman who seems to know a lot more than what's going on. She is also slightly perverted, always kissing Moroha Haimura or shoving him into her breasts, often causing dismay towards Satsuki. However, Shizuno does care about her friends as shown when she offered her email address to Satsuki. She was also quick to apologize to Satsuki for a rude remark about her chest when seeing she was self-conscious about it. In terms of her family, Shizuno's life has been decided for her since she was a child, something which she noted out on how she dislikes her home, and as to how her brother is rather selfish, and easily noted, strongly controls her. In her family they aren't allowed interests, but tells Moroha that her interest at certain points is sleeping, because she can dwell in happiness. She has strong feelings for Moroha. Whenever she hears Satsuki arguing with other girls, especially Elena Arshavina, of who will be Moroha's lover, Shizuno is shown to understand how Moroha would feel about that happening when he comes back from a mission. Also, her deadpan personality does not stray her away from other emotions or traits. When she was told by her brother that she would be studying in England, this greatly saddened her, mostly because she didn't want to be separated from Moroha, something she makes clear to him after he barges in on her home. Background Ever since a young age, even before she began attending Akane Academy, Shizuno's brother trained her as a Dark Mage. As an Urushibara, she's not allowed to have any personal interests and is expected to become an executive of the Japanese branch, like her brother. As Moroha noted, she is treated like a tool by her family. It has been stated by Maya that Shizuno became much happier when Moroha came to the school. Past Life Witch of Netherworld Shizuno is the reincarnation of the Witch of Netherworld (冥府の魔女''Meifu no Majo'') or the King's Witch (王佐の魔女''Ōsa no Majo''). As the Witch of Netherworld she was the wife and right hand of Shu Saura, one of the past lives of Moroha Haimura. Before this, both were seen to be enslaved in some sort of encampment, where she was responsible for feeding him, and seemed to have been the place where they first met. At some point they escaped, with Shizuno revealing that he had saved her from being a slave, and such, she was chained to him, and would always remain by his side. At some point, they eventually became husband and wife. She was frozen in a block of ice by the black dragon and was killed as its tail shattered the ice. In the present day and first chapter of the manga, Shizuno addressed Moroha as "Oh, my dearest King", implying that she still loves him. Shizuno has shown to have memories of her past, despite being small glimpses, but avoids telling her connection to Moroha when asked, until it's the right time to tell him. She also avoids the topic when he asks her if she was the Witch of the Netherworld. In several flashbacks of her past life, she is shown to always be by his side, being his support, vowing to stay by his life, no matter the circumstance, with him being the one who chains her, no longer being bound by others. Powers and Abilities Shizuno uses Black Magic of Rank B, but her true power which is unawakened is of rank A and has yet to be seen. *'Step One Dark Art: White Breath' *'Step Three Dark Art: Freezing Shade' chant English= Write! Darkness of ice, sprit of snow, lend me your breath. Freeze them to silence deeper than death. |-| English(Dub)= Spell it! Darkness of Ice, snow spirits, lend me your breath. Let your freezing be more silent than death. |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 氷の闇よ　雪霊よ　そなたの息吹を貸しておくれ　死よりも静けく凍えさせておくれ |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! Kōri no yami yo yukidama yo sonata no ibuki o kashite okure shi yori mo shizu ke ku kogoe sasete okure *'Step Four Dark Art: Dreadful Blizzard' Relationships Trivia * Shizuno is voiced by voice actress Aoi Yuuki * Shizuno is one of the two main female protagonists, along with Satsuki, to have shared a past life with one same protagonist, that being Moroha. * Her Birthday is April 11 Shizuno_full_view.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Akane Academy Students Category:Female Category:The Striker Unit Category:Dark Mages Category:Rank B Category:Savior Category:Moroha's Love Interest